


Жить, как сама пожелаю

by Mashrumova, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Feelings, Infidelity, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Люциус смотрит на Асторию, на ее ножку, мелькающую в разрезе платья, жадно, с тоской по собственной прошедшей молодости. Нарцисса ловит себя на том, что, похоже, и сама провожает Асторию таким же взглядом.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Implied Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Жить, как сама пожелаю

Астория спускается по лестнице легко и грациозно, но подошвы ее туфель припечатывают каждую ступеньку так, будто она указывает им положенное место — у ее ног, под ее каблуками. Нарцисса уверена: попробуй кто задеть Асторию колким словом, и она пройдется по самолюбию наглеца с такой же легкостью и решительностью, как по мраморной лестнице поместья. 

— Идем? — Астория протягивает руку Драко, поводит обнаженными плечами, и колье на ее тонкой шее искрится.

Нарцисса очень любит сына, но сейчас не может смотреть на него без легкой жалости — так глупо он выглядит с этой восторженной улыбкой, не сходящей с лица с тех самых пор, как Астория показалась на лестнице. Нарцисса не понимает, зачем Астория вышла за Драко. Со своей красотой и связями отца она могла заполучить любого, хоть героя-Поттера, будь он неладен, а согласилась войти в семью потерявших положение Малфоев. «Наверное, это любовь», — сказал Люциус после помолвки, но Нарцисса только фыркнула и с тех пор своего мнения не поменяла. 

Астория глядит на Драко снисходительно, а он, при всей своей утонченности, смотрится рядом с ней немного нелепо, как нестриженный куст жимолости рядом с тонкоствольной сосной. Сосна... не самое живописное сравнение, но Астория именно такая: высокая, сильная, словно напоенная солнцем. Ее кожа слегка отливает золотом и, Нарцисса может поклясться, источает запах хвои. 

Нарцисса умеет ценить красоту — будь то красота цветка, заката над морем, картины или женской фигуры. Поэтому она не ревнует, когда замечает, каким взглядом провожает невестку Люциус. Поплывший в талии, с валиком на шее, уже не скрытым остриженными волосами, Люциус смотрит на Асторию, на ее ножку, мелькающую в разрезе платья, жадно, с тоской по собственной прошедшей молодости. Нарцисса ловит себя на том, что, похоже, и сама провожает Асторию таким же взглядом. 

Они уходят — аппарируют под болтовню Драко, и холл пустеет. Нарцисса и Люциус переглядываются — дети вернутся глубоко заполночь, значит, ничего интересного вечером ждать не приходится. Молча они расходятся кто куда. 

Нарцисса поднимается в спальню. Из сада через открытое окно несется запах рододендронов, в сгущающихся сумерках цветы отчетливо видны — бледно-розовые, почти что белые. Они застыли на грани — прелестны, но уже не так свежи, как в тот день, когда распустились, пройдет немного времени, и их красота сменится неизбежным увяданием. Нарцисса с горечью захлопывает окно. Она сама — как эти цветы, от ее молодости почти ничего не осталось, и теперь, когда в доме поселилась Астория, это особенно заметно. 

Нарцисса меряет комнату шагами, заложив руки за спину, останавливается у зеркала и, поддавшись порыву, сбрасывает одежду, пристально рассматривает себя. Пусть ее фигуру нельзя назвать девичьей, но Нарцисса стройна, и грудь лишь слегка потеряла былую пышность. И все же возраст выдают венерины кольца на шее, кожа, кажущаяся слишком сухой, и стопы — теперь они куда шире, чем в молодости, словно взяли на себя весь груз прожитых лет.

Нарцисса накидывает халат и спускается вниз — босиком, с распущенными волосами. Ей не хочется никого видеть, даже эльфов, но хочется вина, чтобы запить горькие мысли о молодости, отданной страху, пресмыкательству, приспособлению. Была ли она счастлива безоговорочно хоть год своей жизни, делала ли то, что хотела именно она, не ради каких-то целей, хоть единожды? 

Она устраивается в гостиной у окна. Бутылка пустеет, но грустные мысли не спешат покидать затуманившуюся голову. Сад укутывает ночь. Нарцисса не знает, сколько времени прошло, ей кажется — она спустилась не больше трех четвертей часа назад, и звук отворившейся двери застает ее врасплох. Это Астория. Она идет, закинув подол платья на руку, тоже босиком, и на ее узких ступнях блестят капельки влаги — в саду, должно быть, выпала роса. Нарцисса прячет свои ноги под низкий столик и запахивает халат, скрывая неприлично оголенные бедра. 

— Где Драко? — спрашивает она, стараясь не глядеть на Асторию и ее колени, чуть тронутые загаром.

— Остался на приеме, — отвечает Астория, устраиваясь в соседнем кресле. — А я смертельно устала от нудных разговоров. Прогуляться по саду ночью куда приятнее.

— Жене не пристало оставлять мужа на официальных мероприятиях одного... — начинает Нарцисса, но Астория прерывает ее низким завораживающим смехом. 

— Когда я выходила за Драко, то меньше всего думала о том, что мне пристало делать или _не_ делать.

Она перехватывает бокал Нарциссы, припадает к нему влажным ртом — так чувственно, что Нарцисса на миг теряется. Она отводит взгляд и ловит свое отражение в оконном стекле — вид у нее ничуть не лучше, чем был у Драко, такой же восхищенный и глуповатый.

— И о чем же ты думала? — Нарцисса старается говорить холодно, но понимает, что голос против воли звучит заинтересованно, с придыханием. 

— О том, что Драко кажется человеком, который сможет смириться с моими маленькими капризами.

Нарцисса смотрит непонимающе, а Астория вдруг спускается с кресла на пол и ползет к ней по-кошачьи, медленно переставляя руки и ноги. Платье волочится следом, Астория улыбается.

— Если бы не отец и его устаревшие взгляды, я бы вряд ли вышла замуж, — говорит она, подбираясь к Нарциссе вплотную. — Меня не привлекает идея брака. Мужчины слишком ревностно относятся к тому, что считают своим. Жизнь одна, молодость скоротечна, так зачем тратить ее на условности? Я хочу жить так, — она поднимает руку и тонкими пальцами нежно проводит по лодыжке Нарциссы — снизу вверх, — как сама того желаю. 

Следует отстраниться, вернуть на лицо бесстрастную маску, но Нарцисса не двигается: слова Астории откликаются в ее душе, и хочется послушать, что еще она скажет. 

— Мы с Драко поняли друг друга. — Астория придвигается еще чуть ближе, ее пальцы сменяются ладонями — маленькие и горячие, они ложатся на ноги Нарциссы, почти у самых коленей. — Я буду идеальной женой для него, но с небольшими причудами. Такими крохотными, что ему и беспокоиться не о чем.

Астория вдруг наклоняется и целует колено Нарциссы. Ее ладони проскальзывают под халат, заставляя полы разойтись в стороны, обнажая бедра. Нарцисса охает, пытается убрать ее руки, но Астория сильна — она удерживает Нарциссу и не дает ей двинуться с места. Ее губы настойчиво двигаются вверх — от колена к бедру, его внутренней части.

— Я буду делать то, чего сама хочу. Сейчас я хочу этого. — Астория хватает Нарциссу под колени, дергает на себя, заставляя съехать в кресле, и с веселым любопытством оглядывает открывшуюся картину.

Тонкий шелковый халат Нарциссы безбожно задрался, и она — совершенно нагая — судорожно пытается прикрыться. Астория, смеясь, отводит ее руки. Она снова наклоняется, проводит кончиком острого розового язычка по животу Нарциссы, медленно ведет им вниз, трется носом о лобок, покрытый тонкими золотистыми волосками. Она вытягивает руки и сжимает грудь Нарциссы. Локоны Астории — упругие, гладкие — скользят по бедрам Нарциссы, накрывают запястья. Нарцисса могла бы встать, оттолкнуть Асторию, но она медлит и зажмуривается. Действует ли на нее так выпитое вино, хвойный терпкий аромат, исходящий от Астории, или желание взять с нее пример и сделать что-то вне условностей, для себя, — она не знает, да и не хочет сейчас знать.

Нарцисса несмело разводит ноги шире, и Астория тут же опускает лицо, кончиком языка проводит по гладко выбритым половым губам, находит клитор, еще скрытый под капюшоном кожи, мягко обхватывает его губами и легонько посасывает. Нарцисса тихо стонет. Ей вдруг кажется, что она вернулась на двадцать пять лет назад, когда в темноте факультетской спальни они с подружкой за опущенными занавесями, шумно дыша, неумело ласкали друг друга. Удовольствие, которое дарит ей Астория, куда утонченнее, умелее, и даже Люциус, кажется, никогда не прикасался к Нарциссе так. Она выгибается, хватает Асторию за руку в ответ на особое движение языка и чувствует, как колет, будто в предчувствии, в висках. 

В холле вдруг раздается хлопок. Астория нехотя, лениво, словно и не боится быть застигнутой, отстраняется, вытирает губы. Нарцисса не понимает, как та может оставаться такой спокойной, она оправляет халат, приглаживает волосы, прикладывает к горящим щекам ладони.

В гостиную, пошатываясь, входит Драко. Его мантия закинута на плечо, а галстук-бабочка сбилась на сторону. Он пьян, и это отлично видно. Астория щелкает языком, даже не пытаясь отодвинуться от ног Нарциссы.

— В таком состоянии аппарировать опасно, милый.

Драко шарит по гостиной мутным взглядом, видит Асторию и расплывается в пьяной улыбке.

— Я... пришел Блейз, а еще этот Поттер... вот мы и...

Астория слушает его с внимательным выражением, а сама поглаживает пальчики ног Нарциссы.

— Я думаю, тебе сегодня лучше переночевать в комнате для гостей, Драко, — говорит она и смотрит на Нарциссу с улыбкой. — Пойдем, я помогу тебе устроиться.

Она встает, берет Драко за руку и, не обращая внимания на его бессвязный лепет, ведет за собой. У лестницы она останавливается, пропуская Драко вперед, и оглядывается на Нарциссу.

— Я буду жить так, как сама того захочу, — говорит она, прищурившись, и уходит.  
Нарцисса понимает, что так и сидит, сжав щеки ладонями. Она встает, подходит к окну, прижимается пылающим лбом к стеклу. Вышла луна, и сад хорошо освещен. 

Злополучные рододендроны сейчас кажутся серебристыми. Нарцисса уверена, что Астория, как только отведет Драко в гостевую спальню, будет ждать ее у себя, об этом красноречиво говорил ее последний взгляд. Она представляет, как Астория сидит на постели, уже без платья, прикрытая только собственными волнистыми волосами, как улыбается, когда Нарцисса входит, и чувствует, что возбуждение, схлынувшее из-за испуга, снова нарастает. Нарцисса думает о Драко. Все, что она делала в своей жизни, было для счастья сына. Нарцисса рисковала жизнью и ни разу не думала о себе. Драко, кажется, на самом деле влюблен в Асторию и вряд ли понял, о чем именно договорился с ней, так был счастлив, что она согласилась на свадьбу. А теперь его мать хочет его жену.

На сад налетает порыв ветра. Он пригибает стебли рододендронов, и одно соцветие, мгновение назад казавшееся полным жизни, осыпается белым облачком на лужайку. Нарцисса провожает взглядом гонимый по дорожке ветром истончившийся лепесток и выпрямляется. Она смотрит на лестницу — ее верхняя площадка слабо освещена, будто где-то в коридоре открыта дверь в спальню. 

Нарцисса делает маленький шаг к лестнице, а потом решительно поднимается наверх.


End file.
